Cloud Strife rough draft drabbleone shot
by Meeep9
Summary: This is just a rough draft. I wrote this in the middle of the night a few days ago and came up with a pretty good story line. Might make my own story out of it. Anyways, Comments welcome!


I breathed in deep as I slowed to a stop, the crisp summer night air tinting my cheeks red from the harsh wind my motorcycle creates. My pair of unnatural bright yellow eyes were the only thing to be seen of my face, and even then they were covered by a pair of scratched up goggles. I over looked the city of Edge, only about 30 minutes more till I reached it after my nonstop 3 day journey. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I wonder what they'll say when they see me, if they even recognize me. _My eyes were dead set on the city in front of me as I took off towards it, my light yellow scarf trailing behind me.

I stopped at the entrance of Edge, pulling off my goggles to get a good look at it. Buildings towered over me on both sides, shades of grey was the only color to be seen besides a few lights here and there. It was much hotter here then the desert I just passed through,_ Must be all this metal._ I took in a long deep breathe and held it. _Maybe this was a bad idea_. I scanned the area again, my yellow eyes analyzing every detail. _Maybe they didn't care when I left._ I cringed at the thought. _No, we were like family. Besides I didn't just come all this way to not do what I came for. _I released the breath I had been holding pulling my goggles back on and driving slowly into the city.

It didn't take long to find my way around the city, quickly coming up on the building I had been looking for, _Seventh Heaven: Inn, Bar, and Restaurant. _I parked my bike outside and gathered my things. I pulled my goggles down to rest on my collar bones, unzipped my black jacket revealing my grey tank top that stopped right below my nicely sized chest with two straps of leather, a knife hidden in each strap, attached by small carabiner clips on the back of my shirt that crossed in an 'X' formation and attached by another pair of small carabiner clips on the front of my black pants at the hips. My pants were skin tight with numerous pockets going down the sides and tan combat boots that came to my mid calf. I pulled my deep steel blue hair from its bun for it to fall in light waves to my hips, adjusted my pale yellow scarf to cover half my face, pulled my hood on and walked into the bar.

The bar was much nicer then the previous one had been. Wooden tables nicely spaced with four wooden chairs at each table, a couple of booths along the sides, the bar at the back with the kitchen behind it and a flight of stairs that probably led to the rooms on the next level. There was a generous amount of people here to no surprise as it was only 10 o'clock at night. I walked over to the bar and plopped down on an empty chair, dropping my duffle bag at my feet. I kept my head down and pulled some munny out of my pocket.

"Can I get you anything?" Came the voice of the female bartender. "Five shots of the strongest you've got."

"Uh, s-sure. Coming right up!" It wasn't hard to hear the uncertainty in the brunettes voice. I looked up at her when she brought my drinks. "I also need a room," I said handing her some moony."Keep the change."

"Uh huh, you'll be in room number three." Eyeing me, she handed me a room key.

I practically inhaled the first two shots, the burning sensation filling me whole bringing a sadistic smile to my face. As I was reaching for my third shot I wasn't surprised to see a certain red headed turk watching me. _You catch on quick, Reno. _He must've known I'd seen him because he came waltzing up to me sitting down. "Hey there, you come here often?" _I see his tactics hadn't changed._ I chuckled swallowing my third, followed by my fourth shot. He looked at me strangely,"Nope, haven't been here since a few years before the one in Midgar 'closed'" I made quotation marks with my fingers at the word closed. "Oh really?" I met his gaze, he didn't seem shocked to see such bright yellow eyes,"And what would your nam-" before he could finish the brunette interrupted. "Hey Reno, you think you could clear out the bar for me? I'm closing up early tonight" She smiled at him. "Sure thing Tifa!" He grinned at her as she walked away. "Well, good night miss." He said before walking to clear out the bar. "Good night Reno" If only I had seen that smile grace his face. He left soon after kicking everyone out, leaving me alone at the bar, my fifth shot long gone. As Reno walked outside he saw a certain midnight blue bike._'So you are back Eli.'_ He thought with a smirk.

Tifa turned her attention to me, after cleaning the dishes, eyeing me carefully. _I wonder how long till she notices who I am? _"This may sound weird, but have we met before? You seem very familiar."

_Spoke to soon._

"Awe, Tifa, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize me?" I said in mock hurt as I pulled my scarf from my face looking her in the eye. She gave me a once over and thought for a second. "Eli? Is that really you? You look so different! How've you been? Where have you been? You just disappeared on us it's been almost four years!" She yelled as she bear hugged me from over the bar. She pulled away, her brown eyes sparkling with delight and a smile plastered on her face.

"I've been around, kinda flying under the radar for a while.." I pulled my attention from her and looked around the bar "But lets talk about this in the morning, I'm really drunk, plus I've been driving for three days straight, not fully here" I laughed tapping my finger to my temple. "Sure thing!" She beamed at me and started to walk away. "Wait! Wanna give me another shot?" I grinned at her. "I see your drinking problem hasn't gone away. I'll make you something to eat too so stay down here" She laughed and pulled out the bottle filled with my deep brown addiction. "Yes, Ma'am" I saluted her and before she could pull out a glass I started drinking from the bottle, a knowing smile crossed her face.

The bar had been closed for more then an hour, it was probably one in the morning, everyone in bed. Myself and Tifa made small talk while she cleaned the bar and I ate, my drunk increasing sufficiently. I had learned how everyone was doing and that there was a new family member named Denzel who was around Marlene's age. He was also Clouds adoptive son, to my surprise.

"So, how's Cloud?" His name felt foreign on my tongue. I saw her body tense up at his name. "He's been all right.." She trailed off looking at the door, then back at the table,"We don't really hear or see much of him lately." It wasn't hard to tell she was hurt,"Oh, I s-" I was cut off as a blonde spiky haired man came walking in dressed in all black. I looked up from cleaning my plate to meet a pair of startled Mako refined eyes. I heard my name slip from his mouth. My yellow eyes pulled away from his and met the eyes of Tifa. "Long time no see Cloud, I see you've been good." I said grabbing my duffle bag and stumbling towards the stairs. "I'm going to sleep, night Cloud, Tifa." I turned and got up two steps before Tifa stopped me. "You better not disappear by morning." Her tone was harsh, I deserved it. "Everyone would love to see you, especially Marlene" She said back to her kind tone. I turned back around, Cloud was sitting at the bar staring at nothing, appearing to be deep in thought, Tifa looked hopeful at me that I would stay. "I'll be here in the morning, I promise." She smiled big as I turned around and continued to my room.

My room was the first to the left, as I opened the door I heard Tifa downstairs, the smile evident in her tone, "I can't believe it. She's finally back." I walked in and looked out the window, _Yeah,_ "I'm back."


End file.
